The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a semiconductor structure including a non-volatile semiconductor memory device that employs a deep trench capacitor having a programmable leakage level, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices are volatile memory devices employing a capacitor as a charge storage device. Due to inherent leakage in the capacitor, the electrical charge in DRAM devices needs to be periodically refreshed to preserve the contents of the data stored in the capacitors. While static random access memory (SRAM) devices are non-volatile memory devices that do not require periodic refreshing of stored data, operation of the SRAM devices induces stand-by power consumption even when the contents of the SRAM devices are not accessed.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a non-volatile memory device that minimizes power consumption in a stand-by mode.